How Many Couples Can We Get Together Today?
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: Basically....Cousin of the Weasley's is trying to get Ron & Hermione, Harry & Ginny, and her friend Melanie & Draco together. Is she successfull? How long does it take for Mel & Draco? And...what's this? Draco has a tail? All this and more! Read/Review PL
1. The Beginning Of It All

Title - How Many Couples Can We Get Together Today?  
  
By -  
  
Summary - First of all this is my first...err...second...whatever, whose counting! Harry Potter fic so...go easy on me, k? Well...basically I have 2 OC's and one [Lori] is trying to hook three couples: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, and Draco/Melanie [the other OC] Hope ya like! R & R!!....*puppy-dog pout* Please? *grin*  
  
A/N - This is just so ya know a few things about my Original Characters:  
  
Name - Lori Marie Weasely Age - 17 Year @ Hogwarts - [Its not ObViOuS?] 7th Hair - Weasely fire red Eyes - Ice blue Background Info - Not much to say really but oh well: Mischievous like the twins, a temper like Ron's, likes her whole family minus Percy cause she thinks he's stuck up.(Weasleys kids cousin)  
  
Name - Melanie Lynn Zardou (pronoucned: Zardwa) Age - 17 Year @ Hogwarts - [Again, not ObViSuS?] 7th Hair - Blonde w/ red [think...umm..err....Weasley hair color] streaks Eyes - Hazel and depending on the clothes she's wearing they change [i.e. if she was wearing a silver top, her eyes would be silver ~ NO contacts] A lil background info - Melanie is Hermione's cousin and helps Lori with different pranks they like to pull together.  
  
Ok, I know there wasn't too much info on Mel but....umm....well....there's not much to say, but her parents might make a few -err-cameo appearances, I guess you could say.  
  
The beginning is the summer of the gang's 6th year. Then we go into the time at school [Fred & George are obviously out of school *cries but gets over it enough to write*]  
  
ANYways, on w/ the story  
  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I *wish* I owned Harry Potter, it is not true and never will come true. I am making nothing off of this which I am fine with since I'm typing what your reading on my newly bought laptop *grin*  
  
Weellll....back to getting on with the story.... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 1 - The Beginning  
  
Our little story starts out at the Burrow in the summer before the 7th year. Everyone is here: Mr. & Mrs. Weasely, Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Lori, The aforementioned Weasley's cousin, and Melanie, Hermione's cousin  
  
Not everyone had actually gotten here until today but now Mrs. Weasley had to make some sleeping arrangements since there were now 13 people, including herself and her husband, in the house.  
  
Everyone was in the living room waiting for her to give out the mismatched sleeping arrangements. "Ok, well, Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins get their own rooms of course, that's four down, Arthur and I get, obviously, our room, now that's six, now...let's see, Melanie and Ginny can share Ginny's room, now that leaves 5 people....Well, Harry and Ron in Ron's room and...I guess that leaves Hermione and Lori down here on the pullout couch...Now, if only we knew how to use this thing..."  
  
Hermione spoke up "I know how to use it Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Molly smiled "Good, good. Now it is almost one o'clock everyone to bed." She ushered everyone to where they were to be.  
  
Lori and Hermione pulled out the couch into its bed position and made it  
  
~*~Flashback*~  
  
Lori and Hermione were talking in Ginny's room.  
  
"Sooo.....Hermione, anything interesting to talk about come to mind?"  
  
"Well...no...not..not really."  
  
"Not really. That means there's something."  
  
Hermione smiled, and bowed her head so her hair would cover the oncoming blush. When she knew it was gone, she looked back up. "Well...there is....one thing I could think of." She felt herself start to blush again.  
  
Lori grinned and sat at the foot of the bed, legs crossed Indian-style, facing Hermione who was sitting at te other end of the bed in the same way. "What is this one thing?" Lori asked, somewhat curious and the other part of her knowing what was coming.  
  
"Well....you know...I like...well...you know who I like."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
Hermione knew she wasn't going to get away with anything so she just outright said it "Yes you do but I know you well to think your not going to make me say it. I like your cousin."  
  
"Which one? I have 6."  
  
"Ron."  
  
Lori grinned "I know! And I like it that you like him cause its kinda funny to me."  
  
Hermione scowled at her, "Hey!", she said, grabbing one of the pillows behind her and threw it at Lori. Lori laughed "What can I say? Its quite entertaining to watch you two argue."  
  
Hermione sighed "I guess it would be...oh well."  
  
After Lori got done talking with Hermione she went out into the hallway, only to be dragged off by her youngest cousin. "Aahh! Ron! What are you doing?"  
  
"Shut up! I need to talk to you!"  
  
Lori raised an eyebrow at her cousin. "Ok..." Once they got to his room he shut the door and locked it. "Tight security, eh? What's this all about?"  
  
Ron sighed. "I think you already know."  
  
"Why does everyone assume that I already know what they are talking about?" She sighed.  
  
"Because you usually do."  
  
"Well, I don't know what is this all about?"  
  
Its about Hermione."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I know that."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes "I need to know what to do."  
  
"What are you talking about? All you need to do is ask her out! Simple as that. Can I leave now?" She asked, starting to get up.  
  
Ron took her by the shoulders and pushed her back down "No."  
  
Lori sighed putting her chin in her hand and her elbow on her knee all at once. "Fine, what do you want me to do about it? I'm not gonna ask her out for you."  
  
Ron sighed "You know what? Forget it, you can leave."  
  
Lori smiled and stood "Thank you." And with that, she left.  
  
~*~End Flashback*~  
  
Lori had decided to just crash on the floor with Mel in Ginny's room, instead of the couch bed. It wasn't very big so...it was just a bit uncomfortable with her and Hermione both on it.  
  
Hermione had fallen asleep around 1:45am to find herself awake now, at 4:07am. She sighed and rolled over again, now facing the fire. That's when she heard it. A floorboard from the stairs creak. Who would be up this early? She thought but decided to just wait and see instead of sitting up to find out.  
  
She didn't have to wait long, because the person had come and sat in the chair near the end of the couch-bed in front of the fire, currently talking to himself. Hermione instantly recognized the voice as Ron's. She would recognize his voice anywhere. She frowned. What would he be doing up this late...or early.....depending entirely on how you look at it. She decided to listen to his conversation to himself.  
  
"I wonder if she likes me? No...probably not....But if she does...." He sighed. "Yeah right. She'd never like me....why would she say the stuff she does sometimes if she like me?....Of course...why do I say some of the stuff I do to her?... And why am I talking to myself?"  
  
Hermione knew she must have missed something because she was confused as to who the 'she' Ron was talking about was. Darn. Oh well....Let's listen...this is kind of funny  
  
"Oh for god's sake! I need to do like Lori said..Just ask her out...but I can't....I've tried..." he sighed again "Why does life have to be so weird and complicated?" he leaned back in the chair, eyes closed.  
  
Hermione heard him getting up, probably going back to bed. She closed her eyes and acted like she was asleep. She waited to hear the footsteps fade away. She sighed "Thank goodness!....I wonder who the 'she' was?" She knew it couldn't be her but she wanted it to be. Did she ever want it to be her. 


	2. The Argument and Late Night Discussions

A/N : this chapter isn't really all that great, but its ok, its still fun LOL! ANTYways, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ch 2 - The Argument and Late Night Discussions   
  
The next afternoon Lori came down into the livingroom and in the middle of one of Ron and Hermione's many, countless and seemingly endless rows.  
  
Lori shook her head. Those two always seemed to argue over something.  
  
"Your just being a stubborn prat, Ron!" Hermione was saying  
  
"How?"  
  
"I just told you!"  
  
"I never said–Ok, so I did say that but you know what I meant." He was standing up and walking to the other side of the room now.  
  
"I do but she may not, she hasn't exactly had the displeasure of knowing you as long as I have!" She said as she followed him.  
  
Melanie raised her eyebrows "She hasn't known him any longer than I have...it's the other way around actually." she said to Fred...it might have been George...she wasn't quite sure. All she knew was that she was sitting in the middle of the couch and one twin was to her left, the other to her right  
  
Lori came to join the three on the couch, sitting next to the twin on Mel's left "Fred, Mel, George, what are they arguing about now?"  
  
"Not that sure..." Fred said. "George?"  
  
George shook his head "I'm as lost as you."  
  
Melanie then looked at her friend "Ok, question! How can you tell them apart?"  
  
"Well...they are my cousins, but...other than that, I dunno what to tell you..except maybe the fact that George ha–mmpphh–" she was cut off by Fred covering her mouth and saying "Would you hush! We like her not being able to tell us apart you know, mind you sometimes she gets it right."  
  
With that the quartet decided to listen to the argument again.  
  
"Displeasure? Is that what its been Hermione?" Now he sounded a bit hurt.  
  
"A lot of the time yes! But not all the time." She sighed.  
  
It seemed almost as if he hadn't even heard what she had just said "Why?"  
  
Hermione frowned "Why what?"  
  
"Why has it been such a displeasure?"  
  
"Ron! It hasn't been really, its only a displeasure sometimes."  
  
This whole thing was cutting Ron, deep. She thought he was a displeasure? Even if it was only some of the time.   
  
"Ron? Are you alright?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron had his eyes closed, was leaning against the wall and now sliding down "No, I'm not alright."  
  
Hermione sat in front of Ron, Indian-style and said "Ron, I didn't mean to say what I said, I just got caught up in the whole argument and it just sort of....came out....Forgive me?"  
  
"You didn't mean to say it, but did you mean it?"  
  
"Ron! You know I would never say something like that to you!"  
  
"Yeah...I guess..."  
  
"I-I thought you trusted me." Now she sounded a bit hurt.  
  
Ron opened his eyes "Hermione, I do trust you. It's just...well....actually...I don't know what I'm saying."   
  
They looked at each other and laughed a little.   
  
"Ron, really, I'm sorry, and I didn't mean to say what I said and I didn't mean it."  
  
"I'm sorry too 'Mione, I should have just kept my mouth shut."   
  
After a few seconds Hermione spoke again "First of all, DON'T CALL ME MIONE. And secondly, we all know you can't do that."  
  
"Can't do what?"  
  
"Keep your mouth shut."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone had obviously forgotten about everything and just ended up going to bed...well...to their rooms anyway. Sleeping was a whole other story.  
  
**Ginny's room**  
  
Ginny was talking with Melanie, whom was sleeping on the floor next to Ginny's bed in a sleeping bag, about Harry.  
  
"How do you think I could get his attention?"  
  
"I'm not too sure....I'd have to give some thought to it."  
  
"Well, if you liked a guy, how would you try and get his attention?"  
  
"I'd probably wear something that would be unexpected. For you it might be a really cool outfit like say, a spaghetti strap top that goes just above my stomach and hip hugger jeans and the like."  
  
"I could never do that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"First and foremost I don't I just can't imagine myself in an outfit like that."  
  
"Well....I have and idea...maybe..on how to get you two together."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well...its kinda like a work in progress as far as it goes so, I'll run it by Lori, see if she has any ideas to make it fool proof."  
  
"Ok, thanks Mel."   
  
"Sure, anytime."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Meanwhile, with Lori and Hermione...  
  
"Do you think he likes me?" Hermione asked randomly.  
  
"Who?" Lori asked, from her position next to Hermione in her sleeping bag, confused.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Ooohhh....well....I dunno...." She lied. Of course she knew and there were two reasons for this: 1.) It was obvious and 2.) She and Ron were pretty close so he sort of confided in her and told her stuff like this all the time.  
  
"But what do you think?"  
  
"I told you, I'm not sure."  
  
Hermione sighed "Fine, fine. Do you think I'd have a chance with him?"  
  
"More than likely, yeah."  
  
"Thanks for the confidence."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good night, Lori."  
  
"Night Mione."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Good night..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
**Ron & Harry's Conversation**  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Yeah, Ron?"  
  
"Do you think..."  
  
After a few moments of silence from his friend Harry said "Do I think what?"  
  
"Do you think that she likes me?"  
  
"Who?" asked a confused Harry.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Oh...well...umm...I dunno...why are you asking me this? I mean, I can't even have a descent conversation with Ginny."  
  
Ron laughed a little "That's the truth...but you know I don't really like the idea of you and her..." The last part was in a warning like tone.  
  
"I know that...but I can't exactly control my feelings ya know?"  
  
"Yeah... but I don't want her to get hurt, ya know?"  
  
"You think I could hurt her? I couldn't do that even if I wanted to, Ron."  
  
"I know...its not really that, its more that I think if you did ask her out, she'd get her hopes too high and if you broke up with her...well...you get the idea, right?"  
  
"Yeah but Ron....the thing with it all is, I think I"m in love with her."  
  
Ron smirked at this "Whatever."  
  
Harry was on his side, propped up by an elbow, facing Ron "Your one to talk Ron. With your whole situation with Hermione."  
  
"Yeah but..." He tried to think of a retort "I've known her longer than you have Ginny."  
  
"I don't think length of time knowing the person has nothing to do with it."  
  
"Yeah I know...I had to say something though."  
  
There was complete silence for a while until Ron sighed but that was the only noise there really was.  
  
"What is it Ron?"  
  
"Nothing...."  
  
"Nooo...its something, you only use that tone when something's up."  
  
"That's not true...:  
  
"Yes it is Ron."  
  
"Ok...so it is...so what?"  
  
"Well...what is it?"  
  
"It bugs me."  
  
"What does?" Harry was beyond lost and a bit annoyed because of it.  
  
"I've known Hermione for six years now and I've liked her since I saw her and....I still haven't done anything about it."  
  
"Well...then do something."  
  
"I don't think I can."  
  
Harry sighed "Then can we please go to sleep?"  
"Yeah."  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	3. One Couple Down, Two To Go

A/N - not too much happens in this chapter...a couple get together is all really....which couple? Well, let's just say: Its ABOUT TIME! ANTyways, on with the story...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ch 3 - One couple down, two to go  
  
The next afternoon almost everyone was gone: Percy and Mr. Weasley off at work, the twins in their 'laboratory' as they had chosen to call their room, Mrs. Weasley....well...she was home but...no one knew where to say she was really, because one second she'd be in the kitchen, then next, she's gone.   
  
The four girls were in the living room on the couch talking. Lori was talking about one of the pranks she had pulled on Snape before Mel had come to Hogwarts. Ginny and Hermione had just...never known about it. "So...basically, to sum it all up it involved a rigged bucket of water, a bottle of coconut scented shampoo, and matching conditioner, and Snape saying gosh knows what in about 10 different languages. Most likely about a thousand obscenities." As Melanie and Ginny laughed at the thought and Hermione chided her, Lori noticed her youngest cousin standing near the bottom of the staircase, where only she could see him.  
  
Lori raised her eyebrows at him and saw him mouth "I need to talk to you." The other three girls had gone on talking, thinking Lori was still listening, so she decided now was the best time to mouth back "What for?!" Thus ensued a mouthed conversation between cousins.  
  
"I just do! Please?"  
  
Lori looked at him with a 'come on! Tell me something here!' look on her face, she mouthed just that "Come on, Ron! Tell me something!"  
  
"I can't! Not without you doing something to make it obvious to the other three!"  
  
Lori sighed and rolled her eyes, standing she said "I'll be back in a sec." And she left with her brother and, so they didn't have to go ALL the way upstairs to his room, Lori shoved him into hers. She was clearly not mouthing now "What was that all about?"   
  
Ron said nothing.   
  
"Oh. Great! You made me stop my conversation for something and you won't tell me what it is? This is just great!" She sighed and plopped down on her bed next to where she had shoved him.  
  
"I'll tell you if you shut it for a minute."  
  
Lori sat quietly, looking at him. After about a minute she said "Well? I'm waiting."  
  
"Its about Hermione."   
  
Lori's impatient-ness quickly turned into an odd kind of excitement "Well....what about her?"  
  
"I was wondering if you had any ideas on what I should do about the whole......" He hesitated before decided on the word "Situation."  
  
Lori grinned in a way not unlike Fred and George. "Situation?" She repeated "Is that what your calling it now? Well! I say you've got two options."  
  
"Well, I'm all ears."  
  
"First option would be to just tell her."  
  
"I can't do that......I've tried."  
  
This only made the girl grin wider, which sort of scared Ron. "Well...then......" She trailed off  
  
"Well then what?" Ron asked, knowing he was most likely regret having asked.  
  
"You could be really spontaneous and just go back downstair and KISS HER! How's that sound?" She said the whole thing with an excited sarcasm.  
  
Ron's eyes had widened and he said "I.....think I'll take the first option."  
  
Lori's smile faded a bit "Awww! Come on Ronniekins!" She said, putting an arm around his shoulders.  
  
Ron glared at her for the use of the annoying nickname she and the twins had come up with for him a few years back. Lori just grinned at his annoyance.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later that day, around 5 or so, Lori and Melanie were upstairs in Lori's room, Ginny and Molly were in town, Arthur and Percy were still at work, the twins were still working on only they knew what and Hermione was in the living room curled up on the couch reading Brain Dead by a Muggle author whose name was Eileen Dreyer. Ron came downstairs from his room into the living room. He and Harry had been talking and he decided he was going to do it. He really was this time.  
  
As he entered the living room he was Hermione "Hey Hermione."  
  
The bushy haired girl looked up from her book and smiled "Hi Ron."  
  
He sat down next to her. "Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Reading."  
  
"Like always?"  
"Ron! I'm not always reading!"  
  
"Calm down. I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
He shook his head "Its fine."  
  
She marked her place in her book and set it on the table and smiled "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Yeah...kind of..."  
  
"Ok, well, what is it?"  
  
Ron stayed silent.  
  
"Come on Ron, you can tell me anything."  
  
"Easier said than done I'm afraid."  
  
Hermione frowned "Why?"  
  
"Well...its just....different..."  
  
"We're friends aren't we? You can tell me anything."  
  
"Its not that....its that I–umm–well...you see..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wanted to know if..."  
  
This is it! This is it! I know this is it! She thought. "Ron, come on...what is it?"  
  
"Iwantedtoknowifyouwouldgooutwithme."  
  
To Hermione the rushed sentence sounded like exactly what it was: a bunch of mumbo-jumbo. "What?"  
  
Ron sighed "I–I wanted to know if–if you would–err–umm–"  
  
"Ron, come on, out with it already!"  
  
"Go out with me."  
  
"What?" She was confused now, thinking he was demanding it of her.  
  
"I wanted to know if you would–go out with me."  
  
Hermione's face held pure shock.  
  
"'Mione?"  
  
She said nothing, still shocked.  
  
Ron evidently took her silence as a no and started to say "Its alright if you don't...but I'd really like it if you would–"  
  
She snapped out of her trance like state and smiled "Yes."  
  
"Answer–" He cut himself off, hearing what she said "Wha-what?"  
  
"I said yes, Ron. Yes."  
  
Now it was Ron's turn to be shocked. His eyes were wide as he stared at her. "Wha–? Are you...serious?"  
  
Hermione smiled, she couldn't resist what she was about to say "No, I'm Hermione, but seriously."  
  
Ron grinned and then they both laughed. "Did you get that from Lori?"  
  
She nodded "Yeah, I couldn't resist. No one else ever asked if I was serious." She grinned.  
  
"You really don't need to start hanging out with her you know? She's like Fred and George. And I mean exactaly like them."  
  
"Yeah...I know. But I can't help but be friends with her."  
  
"But you can't do anything other than scold the twins?"  
  
"Well...I do scold her. Just as much, if not more than the twins but..." She shrugged.  
  
"You are truly one of a kind Hermione Granger."  
  
"And so are you, Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
~*~*~ 


	4. A Very Happy Ron And Another Couple Down

A/N - well....Ron's quite happy in this one, and if you read Chapter 3, you should know why.   
  
Disclaimer - ppl! Do I REALLY need to keep this up? I do NOT own ANYthing! ....*thinks for a second* oh wait...yes I DO! I own Lori Weasley & Melanie Zardou! Yay! *celebrates*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ch 4 - A very happy Ron and another couple down  
  
The next morning Ron came downstairs and into the living room to find his mom fixing lunch, Melanie, Ginny, and Hermione helping. Lori was sitting on the couch, looking extremely tired. She had her head supported by her hand with her elbow propped on the arm of the couch.   
  
When he came bounding in happily she raised her eyebrows "What are you so happy about?" She asked, knowing that Ron was most certainly NOT a morning person.  
  
Ron plopped down on the couch next to his insane cousin, grinning and said "I did it."  
  
If possible, Lori raised her eyebrows higher "What 'it'?"  
  
"It."  
  
Now she frowned.  
  
"You know."  
  
She looked him over a moment and then her eyes widened "It it?!"  
  
Ron, thinking she understood, nodded.  
  
Lori's face held horror as she said, "Eeeewwww! Thanks for the mental images, Ron!"  
  
He slapped his forehead "NO! Not that!  
  
Lori, who had stood up seconds before, sat back down "Then...what are you talking about?"  
  
"I was talking about asking 'Mione out...Sheesh!"  
  
"What? I don't have a proper brain this early?!" She said in defense  
  
"Its almost noon, Lori."  
  
"That doesn't give me a brain!"  
  
Ron shook his head, "How do you get through your morning classes?"  
  
She grinned "Hermione. Why else would I sit next to her and Mel next to me?"  
  
"But she'd never let you copy her notes."  
  
"She doesn't know you git!"  
  
There were a few minutes of silence. Then Lori broke it, grinning not to unlike a maniac would "So...you finally asked her, huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What'd she say?"  
  
"Yes. Can you believe that?"  
  
She nodded "More or less so, yeah."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later Ron was talking to Harry when it suddenly grew silent, that is...until Ron said "Just ask her already Harry!"  
  
Harry looked at his best friend, one eyebrow raised, "Huh?"  
  
"Ginny. Just ask her out already."  
  
"Your one talk, or did you forget about Hermione?"  
  
"That's been taken care of." Ron grinned.  
  
Harry's eyes were wide "Since when?"  
  
"As of last night...Eleven fifty seven PM to be exact."  
  
Harry shook his head as he got up to go downstairs "Finally." he muttered.   
  
In the hallway, he ran into Lori, who walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulders. He looked at her sideways and said cautiously "Hi Lori."  
  
She grinned that maniacal grin that was so much like Fred and George.  
  
"What?" Harry asked flatly  
  
"Just ask her Harry."  
  
"Could everyone stop telling me that?"  
  
"If everyone's saying it then it must be imp rtant."  
  
Harry sighed.   
  
"Alright, I'll give you two choices if you choose not to: One, I'll get the twins to do it, or two, I'll do it."  
  
When she said 'twins' his eyes widened "Uhh...I think I'll do it myself, thanks."  
  
Lori grinned, turned around and went into Ron's room "It worked."  
  
"Good, cause I'm tired of this."  
  
"And everyone else wasn't tired of you and Hermione?...well...except mum...she thought it was cute..."  
  
He shrugged "I guess."  
  
"Speaking of 'Mione–"  
  
"She wouldn't like you calling her that, you know?"  
  
"Anyways." She said, annoyed of his interupting her "Are you two official yet?"  
  
"Yeah..............I guess..."  
  
She rolled her eyes "Have you been on a date yet?" Lori didn't keep very close tabs on Ron.  
  
"Well.....no...."  
  
"Have you told anyone other than me and Harry?"  
  
"Harry and me, and no."  
  
"She's rubbing off on you Ron...I hope it isn't like...contagious cause I sure don't want it!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and shoved her out the door "Just go."  
  
Lori laughed and started down the stairs. About halfway down, she stopped, shocked but intrigued by the scene before her.  
  
What she was seeing was surprising, yet priceless. Her youngest cousin, and the famous Harry Potter were downstairs. In her Aunt and Uncle's house. On the couch.....KISSING?!?!   
  
"Well...I guess its official with those two then. I mean, they're kissing..." After a moment of thinking about this, she laughed. "This is great! These two get together after Ron and Mione yet, they kiss waaaayyyy before those two..."  
  
~*~*~ 


	5. The Express and Unwanted Tutorial Schedu...

A/N - Well, there's the express and.....*sing song voice* SOMEone's failing potions! *end sing song voice* tsk, tsk. That someone has to get tutored and of all people to get tutored by they get mmmppphhh! Fred! Fred - You really shouldn't ruin it for them you know?" PFB - Fine, fine, I'll let 'em read it...  
  
Disclaimer - I still only own Lori & Melanie.....i might own the others.....one day....NOT! not in MY lifetime LOL  
  
Dedication - To Cris, who helped me with chapters 5-8 (if she helps with any more, I'll give her credit). Ya see, Melanie Zardou is actually her character and not mine, and she sorta....helped with like all the stuff with Melanie and Draco and...quite a bit of other stuff actually....antyways, on with the story...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ch 5 - The Express and Getting Unwanted Tutorial Schedules  
  
The rest of the summer went by in a breeze and the six Hogwarts students were already boarding the Hogwarts Express. None of them were sure how, but they all managed to fit inside one compartment. Now, here's the tricky part: They all six fit in one compartment comfortably.  
  
Just when they thought they wouldn't have an encounter with Draco Malfoy, the door to their compartment opened, only to reveal the said teenager. "Granger."  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked, this had become a routine in the past 5 years.   
  
"Which Granger were you talking about exactly?" Melanie asked.  
  
Draco glared at her.  
  
"What? Is that supposed to be your answer? Was it me you were talking to?"  
  
His glare deepened but after a few seconds of staring into Melanie's eyes, and her staring back, he turned and left.  
  
".....Well, I think as the years go on, we've got to look on the bright side of all our 'Malfoy Train Encounters'." Lori said.  
  
"Bright side? There's a bright side to anything to do with Malfoy?" Ron questioned his cousin's statement.  
  
"Well, it seems that, as the years go on, our encounters with him seem to get shorter." She shrugged.  
  
Just when it seemed like the train ride to Hogwarts would never end, it did just that.  
  
The six teenagers had gotten off the train and were now in the Great Hall, watching the sorting. Of course, none of them were really paying attention to it other than cheering when the rest of the Gryffindor table did so.   
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day, the start of classes. Melanie had received her class schedule last night, but was just now looking at it as she ate breakfast in the Great Hall. "Oh great!"  
  
"What is it Mel?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I dunno, just wanted to say that."  
  
Hermione sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
After they all finished breakfast, the six headed off to their classes. First class was Transfiguration.  
  
Melanie thought the day was going to be Draco-free when she remembered I have Potions with the Slytherins! This sucks! Just when I thought the day was gonna be Malfoy free!  
  
She, along with five of her fellow Gryffindor friends, headed to the ever dreaded Potions classroom......dungeons rather.  
  
When they reached the door outside the dungeon-classroom, they found Malfoy standing outside the door.  
  
"Ahha...what have we got here? Two Weasels, two Mudbloods, and one Scarhead...And...what's this? Almost late for Potions?"  
  
"Shut it and move Mr. Ferret." Melanie said, referring to what she had heard had happened in the others third year.   
  
If one didn't know any better, one might say that Draco flinched at the name? But...no...we know Draco too well to know that he would never do such a thing....right? Wrong, he winced but it was only noticeable by the five in the hall.   
  
"No, I don't have to move if I don't want and I certainly don't have to 'shut it'."   
  
Melanie looked thoughtful as she said "Well....if you don't wanna shut it, then....shove it."  
  
Now it was Draco's turn to look thoughtful "Now...where exactly do you want me to shove it."  
  
Melanie's face contorted into horror "PERVERT!" And with that she shoved him aside and went into the classroom. The others followed.  
  
Unfortunately for these five, Snape was already in the room–er–dungeon. "Your late. Ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
"But! The tardy bell hasn't rung yet!" Right after Melanie said this, it did just that.  
  
"I suggest, Miss Zardou, that you sit down before I deduct more points or give you and your friends a detention."  
  
They all sat down in the very back of the class. "Detention with Snape? Now there's a scary thought." Ron muttered.  
  
Mel shook her head.  
  
After about twelve minutes into the class, Melanie could have sworn someone was staring at her. She turned around to find Draco behind her, but...he was listening to the class. She frowned and turned back around. "Freak." She murmured.  
  
Ya know...this is kinda bad...He'll be giving us our homework in about twenty or so minutes and..I don't even know what we are talking about...actually...I never know what he's talking about...Potions is so stupid and confusing...Am I passing or failing? And why am I thinking all this crap? I need a boyfriend....wow! That was random, even for me. Ok...I'm gonna stop thinking now...I'm scaring myself...and my brain is starting to hurt from it all. Were Melanie's very random thoughts during the class.  
  
Before she knew it, Snape was giving out homework: A 5 piece parchment essay on the potion of your choice. Just as Melanie had all her stuff together and was about out the door "Miss Zardou."  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
"I need to talk to you for a moment."  
  
Crap! I didn't want that detention you know! She thought as she turned around and went over to stand in front of, at least a good two feet in front of, Snape's desk.  
  
"You know your failing this class, do you not?"  
  
"Umm...no?"  
  
"Well, you are."  
  
"Oh..." I don't want a tutor. I don't want a tutor.  
  
"You need a tutor."  
  
"Well...Guess I better go get Hermione." She started to walk off.  
  
"Did I say you could leave?"  
  
She backed up.  
  
"I think you need someone other than Miss Granger...someone more like...." He seemed to be thinking then he 'noticed' Draco in the back "Ahh. Someone like Mister Malfoy."  
  
Melanie's eyes widened, mouth hanging out "No! Not him! Anyone but him!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I...mean...Oh goody, him." She said very unenthusiastically.  
  
"Good. You can start today."  
  
"Yay!" Yet again, another unenthusiastic reply.  
  
"I thought you'd feel that way." Malfoy said as he made his way to the front of the class.  
  
"Wha-what? Your still here?" Melanie said, a bit confused why he was still here.  
  
"No, I'm in the Great Hall." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Draco Malfoy know the language of sarcasm! I can't believe it!" She said, the statement dripping with sarcasm  
  
"Well, you can believe it."  
  
She glared at him and left, Malfoy simply...followed.  
  
"Are you following me?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Your not following me! Your stalking me! You-you–ferret!"  
  
"Do you want to pass Potions and get out of school this year or not?"  
  
"I don't give a damn about Potions!"  
  
"If you don't pass the class you won't get out of school."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You won't get away from Snape either."  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Sheit!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought you Gryffindors didn't cuss. Thought you left that one up to the Slytherins."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Meet me at three o'clock in the library."  
  
"What for?"  
  
He sighed. The girl didn't seem to remember much...no wonder she was failing. "Potions."  
  
"Oh...right. I'm so looking forward to it." She said flatly.  
  
"See you, then."  
  
When Malfoy turned around Mel flicked him off.   
  
"I saw that you know."  
  
"Wha–?"  
  
He simply pointed to a window next to him.  
  
She glared at him, turned around, and, walked away. Then...she realized she had to go to the Great Hall, in the same direction Malfoy was going. "This sucks..pass him quickly." She ran passed him.   
  
He blinked. "That was weird."  
  
~*~*~ 


	6. Let the Tutorials BEGIN!

A/N - Tutorial time for Melanie begins! Muwahahaha *seeze* lol antyways, on to the story, right?  
  
Disclaimer - People, you know I'm not JKR cause if I was, these ppl would be in the books and....if by some sort of freak coincidence, they are....well....please don't sue me?   
  
~*~*~  
  
Ch 6 - Let the Tutorials BEGIN!  
  
Lori and the others were in the Great Hall waiting for Mel. "Where do you think she is?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I think the question is more like what do you think Snape is doing to her." Ron stated.  
  
"He's not pure evil you know Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"Right..And don't call me that!"  
  
Before anyone else could say a thing, Melanie burst in and ran over to sit with her friends, completely unharmed.  
  
Hermione gave Ron a 'Hermione wins again' look.  
  
"Shut up." Hermione - 100 Me - .5 ...wow! That's sad! He thought.  
  
"What'd Snape want?" Lori asked.  
  
"I have to be tutored in Potions." Mel answered offhandedly.  
  
"When do we start?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Never." Melanie whined.   
  
Everyone looked confused, Hermione was always the one that any of them got tutored by.  
  
She whined more "Malfoy is tutoring meee!" She banged her head on the table about five times.  
  
All five give her sympathetic looks.  
  
"And it starts today! In the library! At three!"   
  
Lori looked at her watch "Girl, that only gives ya ten minutes."  
  
"What? I just got away from him!"  
  
Hermione nodded "Ten minutes, that's it."  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!"   
  
All four houses were looking at Melanie, with the exception of the five who knew what was wrong, and Draco, for he was enjoying her suffering.   
  
"What is it?" Neville asked.  
  
"Nothing." She sniffed. With that, everyone went back to talking and eating. "I guess I have ta go now." And she left for the library.   
  
Draco was already in the library by the time Melanie got there. She could have been there quicker but she was kinda dreading this.  
  
"Thought you'd never get here."  
  
"I'm only like, five seconds late you dork."  
  
"Try five minutes."  
  
"Whatever." She said as she took a chair at the table, as far away from him as possible, which is, of course, completely the other side of the table.  
  
"Now, how do expect we do this with you all the way over there?"  
  
"Its fine. If you haven't figured it out already, I wanna stay as far away as possible from you."  
  
"Well, we can't exactly do that right now. And its not like I like you either ya know." With that he got up and walked to the other side of the table where she was and put the chair next to hers. Too close for comfort for Melanie.   
  
She scooted her chair about a foot to the right. "Too close for comfort."  
  
And with that, they started the tutoring session.   
  
Ya know, if all we're gonna do is read the book...I could do this on my own time. Mel thought. Boorriingg...sooo booorrinngg...going...to....sleep....can't sleep...sleep bad...no...sleep good.. With that her head, which had been being supported by her hand, fell to the table with a loud *thud* This, being quite painful, made her jolt up "Oww!" She shouted.   
  
"Sssshhhhh!" Madame Pince said.  
  
"Oww!" She whispered.  
  
Draco, one eyebrow lifted, had an odd expression on his face as he looked at her. "If your going to fall asleep during the tutoring session, don't you think it would have been smart to get in a more comfortable position first?"  
  
She looked annoyed "Shouldn't you be doing more than reading out of the book? I mean, I could do that on my own time."  
  
He thought for a moment before saying, "Well..then how about we do the essay?"  
  
"Essay? What essay?"  
  
"The one assigned for homework."  
  
"What essay? What homework? What are you talking about? I thought this was my homework!"  
  
Draco sighed "No. And the essay was to be about the Potion of your choice and five pieces of parchment long."  
  
"Five pieces?! That's insane! That's horrendous! That's-that's- that's terrible!"   
  
"Its our homework.  
  
"Help me! I need Hermione! Where's the girl when ya need her! She's never in the library when I am!...which isn't very often..but still!!"  
  
"Well...I'm sorry but Granger won't be helping you. Unfortunately I have to."  
  
"Who's it unfortunate for? You or me?...How about me?"  
  
"What potion do you want to do." He changed the subject.  
  
She thought for a second, trying to think of an easy potion "Aha! I know! Polyjuice Potion!"  
  
"Do you think you could get a five parchemnt long essay on that?"  
  
"I could try, and I know what I could do. I could write really big!"  
  
"Uhh...no...Snape wouldn't go for that."  
  
"What are you gonna do yours on then?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I haven't decided yet."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lori and the others were in Gryffindor tower.   
  
"Hey Lori, what are you doing your Potions essay on?" Ron asked.  
  
"Red Poison."  
  
"What the heck?"  
  
"I learned it when I was in America. Its deadly, unlike the Blue Poison, which simply gets into your bloodstream and turns your whole body blue." She grinned.  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?" Harry asked.  
  
Lori shook her head "Naw, it wears off after awhile."  
  
"Hmm....know anything I could use?" Ron said.  
  
"Not really...sorry, I donn't pay attention all that well in Potions no matter where I am." She shrugged.  
  
"'Mione, what are you doing yours on?"  
  
"None of your business Ron!"   
  
He sighed. "Fine...I'll find something then."  
  
~*~*~  
After the tutorial finally ended, Melanie made her way to Gryffindor tower. She sighed. Man, why does he have to be a Slytherin? And a Malfoy at that? He's so gosh darn hot! Its just not right! I mean, someone that evil shouldn't be allowed to be that hot! But...then again, it always is that way, the evil and bad boys are always the hot ones...The world sure is evil and weird...   
  
She made her way to the Fat Lady and thought for a moment about what the password was then remembered it was "Yoohoo." The portrait swung open "Like the drink." She laughed. "I'm so weird." She entered the Common Room and sat on the couch with Lori.  
  
"What happened? It took like, two hours!"   
  
Melanie told her, and anyone else that would listen, everything that happened.  
  
~*~*~  
When the tutoring had ended, Draco had started to make his way to the Slytherin Dungeons Why does she have to be in Gryffindor? And Potter's friend, and Granger's cousin on top of everything! God! Life sucks!...She's hot though.... He didn't get as many thoughts in as Mel did, the dungeons were pretty close. "Pureblood." he said and entered the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
~*~*~ 


	7. The Halloween Ball

A/N - A Halloween Ball is here! Woohoo! *Claps and cheers* What kind of madness will ensue? read on to find out!  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own anyone but Melanie and Lori ; Lori - Yes, we've been through this many, many times.  
  
Ch 7 - The Halloween Ball  
  
The next day nothing terribly exciting happened. After all classes, and Mel's tutoring session with Draco was over, Lori talked to her in the Common Room.  
  
"So, ya wanna make it?"  
  
"Sure but...who are we gonna use it on?"  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"And when?"   
  
"I don't know."  
  
"And–"  
  
"Don't ok? Your annoying me asking all these questions, Mel."  
  
"Sorry...I ask about a million in the stupid Potions tutoring thingy cause I don't know any of it."  
  
"Yeah...anyway, back to your two questions, who and when."  
  
"Who? Anyone that will drink it."  
  
"When though?"  
  
"I dunno...we need some kind of occasion for it."  
  
They sat and thought for a bit but never came up with anything....until the next morning...  
  
~*~*~  
  
When the six Gryffindors went down for breakfast the next morning, they came in just in time.  
  
Dumbledore was standing and just got everyone's attention as they all sat down "I have a few announcements to make. The staff and I have talked and agreed that we will be holding a Halloween Ball, it will be on Halloween Day and anyone may attend. The only other announcement is this weekend there is a trip to Hogsmeade, only third years and up may go. That is all."  
  
Lori turned to Melanie, grinning in that Fred and George way she did. "I think we've got the perfect occasion for our little prank, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Mel said, an identical grin on her face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When the Halloween Ball was only a week away, the two new 'Devilish Duo' could be found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom brewing something that was a really deep midnight blue potion. They would have made it last minute but it takes a week to let it do right.   
  
~*~*~  
  
When the night of Halloween Ball was here, there were people everywhere running around to get ready in Gryffindor Tower, except two 17 year old girls. These two were sitting on the nice comfy couch in the Tower. They were calm and ready and not in the least bit dressed up in anything other than plain, normal, everyday Muggle clothing.   
  
Lori was clad in a pair of faded Mudd jeans and a black tank top that said "Keep talking.....I need to sleep." in red lettering, with sky blue oulining.  
  
While Melanie was in a pair of new, dark denim, bellbottom jeans and a white tank that came above her pierced bellybutton and the shirt read "If I throw a stick, will you leave?" in forest green lettering outlined in silver.  
  
"Shall we go?" Melanie asked.  
  
"Go we shall." Lori said, standing.   
  
With that the two girls headed out of the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. They had planned this all out: They had volunteered to help out with the decorations and drinks, even though the house elves were supposed to do that, they said that they "Just wanted to help out." So, they naturally got there before everyone else to get in preperation for the party.   
  
They entered the Hall, Lori went straight to the drinks, Melanie to the treats. Lori pulled out a four inch tall vile with blue liquid in it. She got two cups and poured some punch for the two girls whom were not about to be fooled by their own prank and then added half the vile to each punch bowl. "Done!" She called to Melanie.  
  
Melanie took a plate of brownies and replaced them with some of her own, along with replacing other various things with things that all looked identical to the normal things, to some of her own that were prank-filled. Eating some normal brownies along the way. "Me too!"  
  
They met at the middle of the table. "It's a good thing that the punch didn't change color, huh?" Lori said.  
  
Mel nodded "Yeah."  
  
"So, what all did you replace and what with?"  
  
"Normal fudge is now Ferret Fudge, normal cookies, rainbow cookies, regular toffee is now tongue tie toffee,   
  
"Wow! You really outdid yourself girl!" Lori grinned "This is gonna be great!"  
  
"...Hey...so we're not immediately suspected, ya think we should be turned into a ferret or rainbow hair or something?"  
  
"Sure! Its fun stuff anyhow!" Lori said, then asked "so, did you get the house color hair dye pie? Hey? That rhymes!" she laughed.  
  
Melanie nodded. "Yep...of course you don't need any. Fred and George took care of that for you...or did you forget?"  
  
"Almost." She laughed "I'm surprised no one's noticed I've got Slytherin colored hair yet."   
  
Melanie laughed "Yah. Especially the Slytherins."   
  
At that moment everyone came in.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Later in the party, Draco came over and (finally) noticed Lori's hair "You trying to make fun of us or something Weasley?"  
  
"No. Fred and George had been working on only they knew what all summer and they used it on me and my hair turned all Slytherin-like. Oh well! I don't care! I kinda like it." She grinned. "Its different from the normal Weasley hair, don't you like it?"  
  
Draco shook his head and turned to Melanie "Has the tutoring been doing you any good whatsoever?"  
  
Melanie, who had been talking to Harry and Ron about Quidditch, turned to him, annoyed "Sorta...now...shoo, shoo, go away." And she turned back to the other two.  
  
"Mel? Did you forget? Shirt!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Can you read Draco?"  
  
"I can read perfectly fine."  
  
"Then read my shirt."  
  
"Gladly." He muttered.  
  
~*~*~  
  
About another hour later there were several *pops* as people began to eat the Ferret Fudge and were turning into bouncing ferrets, just like Draco in fourth year, and a few "Oh my god! Look at you hair!" and other various comments like these going around the room.  
  
Lori looked around to see if any of her enemies had taken something. "Mel! Oh my god! Look at Snape!"  
  
Melanie, not preferring to look at the Potions Master, turned anyway and saw that he had rainbow hair. "Oh my god! It worked! I wasn't sure those were gonna work, ya know?"  
  
"Isn't it great? But...(giggle) where's....(laugh) Malfoy?"  
  
"I dunno...I don't see him..." She looked around... "Wait! Look, just there!" She pointed at a nearby bouncing and floating ferret that had the face of Draco.  
  
"Oh my god! This is the greatest thing to ever happen! Hey! Where's Colin Creevey when ya need him?" Lori said through her laughs.  
  
All the sudden, Collin popped up out of nowhere "Right here! Whatcha need?"  
  
"Ok...kid you scare me, but I need you to take pictures of everything, now! And be sure to get Snape and that ferret right there." She said and pointed to the Draco ferret.  
  
"Ok!" And with that he started to snap about pictures a mile a minute.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The rest of the party was pretty uneventful, so around 10:47 the 'Terrible Duo', the 'Dream Team' and Ginny all went back to Gryffindor Tower, laughing the whole way there.   
  
"That...was truly great!" Ron said.  
  
"Did you see Snape?" Harry laughed.  
  
"What about Malfoy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It was....horrible!" Hermione tried to scold the girls but couldn't due to her laughter.  
  
"Just admit it 'Mione. It was better than Fred and George's pranks!"  
  
"No it was–ok....so it was!" She admitted.  
  
The four girls looked at each other and erupted in a fit of giggles.  
  
"That was fun!" Melanie said.  
  
"Yeah! But now if we have a Yule Ball, what are we gonna do?" Lori asked.  
  
She shrugged "Dunno, but we've got a whole month to think of that!"  
  
Then they came up to the portrait hole and Hermione gave the password "Pringles." and they all entered the Common Room, still laughing.  
  
~*~*~ 


	8. Another Tutoring Session and Quidditch T...

A/N - Another TS (Tutoring Session) For Mel! and Quidditch Tryouts too!   
  
Disclaimer - I've suddenly gotten the money and am gonna go buy the rights to everything RIGHT now! No...not really....I still don't own anything 'cept Lori and Melanie ; Mel - Yes, we know this. PFB - shut up! Plus, they made me do it! *points to scary men in white coats.*  
  
~*~*~  
Ch 8 - Another Tutoring Session and Quidditch Tryouts  
  
The next day, three o'clock, in the library Melanie was waiting for Draco. "That's a change..me waiting for him...wonder what's taking him?" She laughed a little at the thought she had of Draco as a ferret.  
  
At that moment Draco comes in, but kind of....antsy as if he was trying to hide something. When he reached the table he and Melanie had been working at for the last three weeks he immediately took a seat....across the table.  
  
Mel frowned "Now, how do you suppose we do this when your all the way over there?" She smiled smugly.  
  
He glared at her.  
  
"Oh and I'm gonna be late for Quidditch tryouts if we do like we've been doing so, can we cut this short today? Considering I do have dirt on you...." She paused. "Ferret boy." She grinned in a way like a Slytherin would.  
  
"Gladly. Because I have to watch the Quidditch tryouts for my team."  
  
"Your team?"  
  
"You didn't hear? I'm the captain this year."  
  
"This one, only, and last year."  
  
There was silence til Mel said "Ok, are you like sick or something? Or maybe...maybe your hiding something. Anyways, this is sooo not gonna work." With that she stood up and went to sit next to him but he jumped up and walked to the other side of the table.  
  
"Your are hiding something! I know it for sure now!" With that she lunged and slid across the table, going a bit too far, sliding off and into Draco, landing themselves in a very awkward position.   
  
"Ahem." Mel said as she got up and dusted off the invisible dust from her robes. "What are you hiding?!"  
  
"Sssshhhhhh!" Madame Pince said.  
  
"Nothing that concerns the likes of you." Draco answered.  
  
"You know I will find out what your hiding, Draco Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
"How do you know my middle name?"  
  
"That would not be of any importance right now. What is of importance is Quidditch tryouts. Buh-bye." With that she started to walk away.   
  
When she had just passed him, Draco said "One more thing."   
  
She turned to face him "What?" She was annoyed, he was making her late for the tryouts!  
  
"When did you get your bellybutton pierced?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
He smirked "Nothing really, it just....looks hot."  
  
Wide eyed, Melanie ran over to him, placing her hand on his forehead "Your sick! That's what it is!"  
  
He threw her hand off his head "What?"  
  
All of the sudden, Melanie felt something against her leg..something...fuzzy...something...like...a.....tail?!  
She looked down to find a fuzzy white tail....protruding from underneath Draco's robes. "And....what do we have here?"  
  
Draco cleared his throat, rearranged his robes and stalked out.   
  
Melanie couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.   
  
"Sssshhhh!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was quite surprising that Melanie had gotten one of the two beater positions on the team, considering that she was laughing the whole time.   
  
"What is so funny?" Harry had asked.  
  
"Draco...(giggle) Ma-Malfoy.." Was all she currently got out.  
  
"Uh-huh, Draco what? What happened? What did he do?"  
  
"He has...a.....(laughter) t-ta(more laughter.) TAIL!" She burst out.  
  
Everyone that was there for the Gryffindor tryouts, mostly guys of course, with the exception of Lori, looked at her  
  
"WHAT? He does!"  
  
"What the hell from, Mel?" Lori asked.  
  
"From his(giggle) Ferret Form Escapade last night!"  
  
Lori burst out laughing, along with everyone else, including Harry, but she immediatley stopped when she saw the Slytherin team coming for their tryouts, and of course, Draco was there.  
  
"Why..why did you...stop laughing?" Harry managed to spit out between his laughter, noticing that she, and everyone but he and Melanie had stopped.  
  
Lori pointed behind him.  
  
"They're right behind me, aren't they?" He said.  
  
"See? Trelawney was right! Why don't you use your psychic abilities in Divination?" Lori said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not psychic, this is just the sort of thing that would happen to me."  
  
"It would wouldn't it?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"What are you laughing at Potter?"  
  
"Oh..." He turned around and could see that a the tip something white under Draco's robes was visible. "Nothing." He said, trying as hard as he could to hold in his laughter.  
~*~*~ 


	9. Who Are You?

Ch 9 - Who are you?  
  
Review Reply Time  
  
This is normally where I would put my replies to my reviewers but..seeing as I have none...we'll just skip it, eh?   
  
A/N - not much in the chappie....something happens to Ron though. You see, it all started during Quidditch practice and- wait? What am I doing? I can't tell you what happened! That'd ruin the whole purpoue of this all! So...READ! oh and, don't forget to REVIEW this time guys! I need to know what you think!  
  
~*~*~  
  
By the time dinner came around that night, Draco's tail was no longer in tact.   
  
Lori and Melanie were walking to the Tower after dinner when Lori said "Ya know? It kinda sucks that he saw Madame Pomfrey to get the tail removed, that was the best thing that happened since the party."   
  
"Yeah...it was..." they both laughed at the remembrance of Draco Malfoy, of all people, having a tail  
  
"But ya know, him having the tail got me thinking–"  
  
"Tell me, was the experience exhilarating?"  
  
"Shut up!" Lori said as she hit Melanie on the arm "ANYway, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I had two thoughts: One was, why did he have a tail? I mean, no one else did, right? And two,...ok....actually...ya know, I think there was only the one thought or else the second one wasn't important enough for me to have to remember cause....I just lost it."  
  
"Hmm...you could try looking for it but....Hogwarts is a pretty big place, no telling how long it'd take you to find it...anyhow, as far as him having a tail goes....i dunno...maybe he had more than one piece of fudge?" Mel shrugged.  
  
"But...after the first bite is taken, you turn into a ferret, that wouldn't be logical."  
  
"Well don't look at me! I don't know! But I mean, who cares anyways? He had a tail for practically the whole day!"  
  
"Yeah, that was truly great!" They high-fived each other.  
  
When they finally made it to the Fat Lady they looked at each other and, in unison, said "Do you know the password?"  
  
"No!" Lori said.  
  
"Me either! Crap!"  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"We wait for one of two things: One, someone to go in the portrait hole or two, someone to come out...."  
  
"*This* is why we should have just went with the other four! Why did we stay?" She sighed and sat down on the floor across from the picture. "May as well get ready for some waiting, huh?"  
  
Mel sat down next to her and sighed as well "Yep."  
  
~*~*~  
  
About an hour and a half later, Hermione came out of the portrait hole and the two girls stood up. "Thank GOD you're here, 'Mione!" Melanie exclaimed as she and Lori went on either side of the bushy haired girl and hugged her.  
  
Hermione, not all that used to being bombarded by the two girls, unlike Harry and Ron who had gotten used to it over the summer, blinked "What are you doing?"  
  
"We've been trapped out here for an hour and a half!" Lori explained.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked, all the while pushing the two off of her.   
  
"Because...we neither one knew the password." Melanie answered.   
  
"I told you! You really should listen to me when I'm talking you know?"  
  
Just to spite her, Lori said "What? You said something?"  
  
Hermione glared at her "The password is Reese's...as odd as it is."  
  
"Odd?" Lori asked. "The password was Yoo-hoo and then Pringles, its *not* odd."  
  
"Well, whatever, I have to go."  
  
"Where are you going?" Melanie asked.  
  
"Library."  
  
"Figures." The two said in unison.   
  
With that, Hermione walked off and the other two girls went in the portrait hole.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day was a Saturday, and a Hogsmeade weekend at that. It was about noon when Melanie came downstairs to see Hermione pacing back and forth in front of the couch. Melanie went over and sat on the couch "What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione didn't seem to hear her   
  
"Hello? 'Mione? Are you listening to me?"  
  
She continued to pac back and forth, still not hearing her.  
  
"Earth to Hermione, earth to Hermione...Houston I think we have a problem, Hermione isn't answering."   
  
This seemed to snap Hermione out of whatever trance she was in. "What?"  
  
Mel sighed "I wanna know what's going on? I mean, you like., *never* pace."  
  
"Oh..." She sat down quickly "Sorry." She smiled.  
  
"'Mione, your *not* gonna get this past me like that, you're a really bad liar, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She squeaked.  
  
"Since you were *obviously* worried about something, and you *know* I'm going to find out from someone eventually, I'd say it'd be better if I heard it from you than some rumoring, change-the-story second year, don't you think?"  
  
Hermione nodded "Yeah....I guess.....but....."  
  
"But nothing. Tell me....*NOW*."  
  
But before she could say anything, Harry came down "Hey girls, what's up?"  
  
Hermione smiled "Nothing, just talking with Mel."  
  
"Oh, well....see ya." He said, figuring it was 'girl talk' and left the Tower.  
  
Hermione stayed silent, simply fidgeting.  
  
"You know what? Forget it. If your not gonna tell me, I'll just....leave." Melanie said and did just that.   
~*~*~  
  
Later that day, Melanie found out what had been bothering Hermione. She found out when she overheard one of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil's conversations:  
  
"Parvati, did you hear?"   
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"What happened to Ron?"  
  
"No! What happened?"  
  
"Well...I"m not absolutely sure, but, you know he had tried out and made for one of the beaters on the Quidditch team, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Well, the team was at practice the other day, right?"  
  
"Yeah...and?"  
  
"Well....I heard that, while they were practicing there was like, a rouge bludger, and it came straight at him......and they were about....what? How high you think they get up there?"  
  
"I don't know...somewhere close to a hundred feet at least...don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah...well...anyhow, he fell straight to the ground."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?"  
  
"I don't know...Last I heard he was still in the Hospital Wing...out cold."  
  
Melanie stood up from the work table and went upstairs to the 7th year girls dormitories and found Hermione on her bed, face buried in her pillow, and sobbing. She hadn't been able to make that Quidditch practice, due to a detention...with Snape.  
  
"'Mione...I'm sorry."  
  
She lifted her head. Her eyes were red from crying and tears were still streaming down her face "Wh-what for?"  
  
"I heard what happened."  
  
"What?"  
  
"To Ron. I know what happened."  
  
"Wh-who t-told you?"  
  
"No one actually told me, but I heard Lavender telling Parvati."  
  
"What did she s-say?"  
  
"Quidditch practice, rouge bludger hit him and he fell....and.....last she knew he was still in the Hospital Wing..."  
  
Hermione went back to crying, face in her pillow again.  
  
"He's just knocked out though, right? I mean, its nothing too serious...right?"  
  
Hermione looked up from the pillow again "No. Madame Pomfrey said that she's not sure that's all it is. Their were two bludgers that hit him, one was a normal bluger, the other a rouge. The rouge one hit him in the head, the other off his broom."  
  
"Wait...what does she think, then?"  
  
"She's not sure when he'll wake up. She says she not sure if he's just knocked out if its something...something worse."  
  
"Worse? Like-like what?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip "She thinks he might be–might be–" She started crying again "In a c–coma."  
  
"No. Are you for real?"  
  
She simply nodded.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Three hours later, all was right in the world again. No one was crying or in the Hospital Wing. If your not getting this: Ron was now awake and no longer in the Wing.  
  
When Ron came in the Common Room, Hermione was sitting at one of the many workbenches, in perfect view of the portrait hole. When she saw him, she jolted up and ran to him. "Ron! Oh my gosh! I was so worried!"  
  
He stared at her blankly as she back away. "What is it, Ron? What's wrong?"  
  
He blinked "....Who...are you?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N - sorry for the short chappie and the cliffie but...I had to end it somewere...and don't worry, unless ff.net is gonna be a pain in the arse 2day, Ch. 10 (the FINAL chap) will but up today along with some of the sequel ^_^   
  
Don't 4GET to REVIEW and check out my other story 'New Twins' !!! 


	10. The End Of It All

Ch 10 - The End   
Recap - Three hours later, all was right in the world again. No one was crying or in the Hospital Wing. If your not getting this: Ron was now awake and no long in the Wing.  
  
When Ron came in the Common Room, Hermione was sitting at one of the many workbenches, in perfect view of the portrait hole. When she saw him, she jolted up and ran to him. "Ron! Oh my gosh! I was so worried!"  
  
He stared at her blankly as she back away. "What is it, Ron? What's wrong?"  
  
He blinked "....Who...are you?"  
  
[End Recap]  
  
Hermione looked at him for a minute, then she smiled "Good one, Ron."  
  
Ron grinned "Dang! You saw through it!" Then he hugged her  
  
"But really, I was really worried about you, you know?"  
  
His grin faded into a weak smile "Sorry."  
  
Now it was her turn to grin "Its alright. Just...don't do it again."   
  
"Alright......I'll try."   
  
She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly and they walked over to the couch. He sat, leaning against the arm of the big, comfy, red couch while she sat next to him, legs curled next to her, leaning into his chest, both of them smiling.  
  
At this precise moment, Lori, Melanie, and Harry decided to make themselves present, as they all three came down to the Common Room at the same time. "Hey, Mione, what's going on?" Lori asked before her cousin was in view.  
  
When she had finally made her way to the couch she saw him "He's awake?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Hermione answered.  
  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Well...he just came in...and.....well...yeah."  
  
She shrugged "Oh well....I'll let it go but, next time when one of my many, many cousins is knocked out, and you find out they have awoken, at least tell me, k?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Melanie and Harry had been standing on either side of Lori at this point, but Lori and Melanie turned to each other and nodded and went back to their room.  
  
Once they were there, Mel closed the door, made sure no one else was in the room, and locked the door.   
  
Lori raised an eyebrow at her best friend "What's this about?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah but....security....to this extent? What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really...I just think that...I'm starting to like......"  
  
Lori's eyes widened "Let it not be who I'm thinking it is."  
  
"Well...that all depends on who you think it is...Who do you think it is?"  
  
Lori stared at her without answering for a moment, then said "Its not–no! Mel! You don't like–Malfoy!" She said the last name at the exact moment Melanie chose to say "Draco." This made Lori stop thinking of how to de-corrupt her friend and stare at her "Draco? Your on a first name basis?"  
  
"Well...he is tutoring me in Potions, you know."  
  
"Yeah but....Draco?" She shuddered "Scary to ever think of any of us ever calling him anything other than Malfoy."  
  
"Well...I like him...." Melanie braced herself for her best friends reaction.  
  
Lori sighed, wide eyed, sat on her bed and shook her head "I can't believe this...Oh well."  
  
Melanie looked shocked "Wait...you don't....care?"  
  
She shrugged "Not really, its not me, so...no."  
  
"Well....this is certainly not the way I had expected this to go...Thought you would go completely nuts or something..."  
  
"Naw."  
  
"....Think I should tell anyone else?"  
  
"No! Are you mental?"  
  
"Well, there's sure no question there, yeah." She said sarcastically.  
  
"No! I'm serious! I mean, I don't care and 'Mione and Ginny probably wouldn't care too much but....to just think of what Ron, Harry, or both of them might do to you is pretty scary."  
  
"Your serious?"  
  
"No....but Siriusly!"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"So...Mel? Want me to see if I can figure out if he likes you or something?"  
  
"Your gonna help me with this?"  
  
She shrugged "If its what you think'll make ya happy and junk, yeah."  
  
Melanie sat down and smiled "And you say I'm the mental one."  
  
Lori grinned "I guess it's a family thing."  
  
"So...how exactly do you suppose your gonna get anything outta Dra–I mean–Malfoy?"  
  
"Call him whatever you want girl and....I was thinking that, ok. I have this friend in Ravenclaw who has a friend in Hufflepuff who has a sister that got into Slytherin, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh...aaaand?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking ask her to ask her friend to ask her sister to either do it herself or get someone else to talk to him about stuff....private stuff...private stuff no one's supposed to know about, and record it. And if not, just record a conversation with him and...say....Blaise?"  
  
Mel nodded "I guess...its worth a shot....right?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning at breakfast Lori was talking to Rebecca, the Ravenclaw girl and then Beth, Rebecca's Hufflepuff friend and she had explained everything to her...except she had used herself rather than Mel for who wanted to know.  
  
"So...will you try and convince her?" Lori was saying.  
  
"Sure."  
  
And with that she looked over at the Slytherin table, nodding at her sister. The two, although in separate houses, were quite close so Amanda, Beth's sister, came over since she was the only Slytherin at breakfast at 6 am.  
  
"Yeah, Beth?"  
  
"Just wondering....are you friends...er...whatever they call 'em...with Malfoy?"  
  
"Draco? Yeah...why?"  
  
"How close? I mean, would he tell you who he liked?"  
  
"No...probably not....but why?"  
  
"Just wondering cause we wanna know who he likes....just out of curiosity, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah...of course its basic knowledge in the Slytherin Common Room who he likes so...I could just tell ya, right?"  
  
Beth nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Its that Zardou girl...what's her name?"  
  
"Melanie?" Lori supplied.  
  
"Yeah! That's her!"  
  
"Soo....he likes her?"  
  
"Yep! Is that all ya needed?"  
  
"Yeah." Beth answered.  
  
"Later then." And with that, Amanda left the Great Hall.  
  
"Well...there's your answer...sorry."  
  
Lori smiled "Its cool."  
  
"Later...I guess?"  
  
Lori nodded "Yeah, see ya around."  
  
She left the Great Hall and met Melanie in the hallway, "Mel!" She ran over to her.  
  
"Yeah, Lori?"  
  
"I got an answer!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. Apparently its well known in the Slytherin Common Room who he likes."  
  
"And that would be...."  
  
"You."  
  
~*~*~  
  
In all of his classes he had with the Gryffindors, Draco felt as if someone were watching him. Although, he didn't know why they would, or who for that matter. Currently, he was in Potions, happy to be in the last class of the day...unless you counted the study session he had with Melanie later.  
  
Melanie....Zardou....I wanna know how she got so hot over the summer......oh well....hmm...wonder if....no! What am I thinking? I'm a Slytherin! Slytherin's don't date Gryffindors!....but... He trailed off his own thoughts as he had the feeling someone was staring at him again. He turned around and saw the five there behind him, Melanie looking at him, blinked and tore her eyes away and he turned back around, frowning a little bit. What is she looking at? That was weird....oh well....wait...what if she likes me? He smiled inwardly. Damn, if that was true, I'd be the luckiest guy ever.  
~*~  
  
Melanie was sitting in her Potions class with the Slytherins, staring at Draco, when he turned and saw her but turned back around. I wonder if he saw me staring at him? Wonder what he's thinking? What is he thinking about me? What does he think I was thinking when I was staring at him? And what if he's thinking right? Aahhhh! My life is so freakin' screwy!  
  
~*~*~  
  
After Snape dismissed the class, Melanie gathered her things and as she headed towards the door, ran directly into Draco. They collided at the last second possible, both of them falling onto their butts.   
  
"Oooowwwww!" Melanie exclaimed.  
  
Draco stood and gave Melanie his hand, as if to......*help* her up?  
  
She took his hand and he pulled her up as she said "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah...why?" He asked, letting go of her hand.  
  
"Well...you just like....helped me."  
  
"Oh..that...yeah..well–er–umm..."  
  
"Ok, I don't know *what* it is but *something* is *defiantly* wrong with you."  
  
"Why? What now?"  
  
"You were stuttering."  
  
"Oh...that...uhh...yeah.."  
  
"See? Your doing it again!"  
  
"I'm leaving now." And he did just that.   
  
When he got out of the room and in the hallways above the dungeons, he went into the shadows and took out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote something. He then put the quill away and tore part of the parchment off and put the rest up.  
  
He came out of the shadows, just in time to collide with Melanie again, dropping the paper next to her. He didn't notice and just stood and walked off towards his Common Room, thinking he still had the paper. Melanie frowned and picked up the parchment piece he had dropped. As she walked on to the Tower, she unfolded the paper and read:  
  
Meet me in the Great Hall tonight at midnight.  
  
Well...I don't know who this was for but I'm gonna find out, I'm gonna go tonight and see what's going on. She thought as she entered the portrait hole after giving the password.   
  
~*~*~  
  
After the study session with Melanie, Draco was in his dorm and he realized that he didn't have the piece of torn off parchment anywhere. Not in his bag, shirt or pants pocket, nowhere. After he had torn apart his part of the dormitory just to find it, he realized "No! It must have fell when we collided the second time! And she probably picked it up! Knowing her, she probably read it...of course she read it...but knowing her she's gonna show up tonight!" His mind was yelling That's what you wanted you great prat!  
  
~*~*~  
  
At midnight, Melanie crept down to the Great Hall and when she entered she saw Draco. Sitting at the Slytherin table. Alone. She frowned. He was supposed to meet someone here–err–wasn't he? She shrugged and walked over to him "What are you doing?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"I found this." She took out the note and held it between her index and middle finger "When we collided and decided to come see who you were meeting. But then...I realized the person probably didn't get it, right? Oh well...I said, let's go anyhow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She shrugged and sat down on the opposite side of him.   
  
"Well...you were the one that was supposed to get the note anyways."  
  
She blinked "Me? What for?"  
  
"I wanted talk to you..."  
  
"Ok...is this about Potions?"  
  
"I wish...it'd be *loads* easier than this...but...no..."  
  
"Well then...what is it?"  
  
"Well....I wanted to know if....if you would...." The last of it was mumbled, but Melanie heard every word of it.  
  
"You wanted to know if I would go out with you?" She said, shocked.  
  
"...Err....Yeah..."   
  
After a few moments of thought for Melanie and deathly silence to Draco, she answered "Yes."  
  
He looked up at her, confused "What?"  
  
"Yes Draco. I will go out with you."  
  
He blinked "Are you–Really?"  
  
She nodded "But...lets not tell anyone, k? They'd go nuts!"  
  
"I know...that's what I was worried about..."  
  
"Worried? Draco Malfoy can–" She gasped extra dramatically "Worry?!"  
  
He shook his head "Your mental, you know that?"  
  
She nodded and grinned "Yep!"  
  
There was a little silence but Draco disrupted it "...What are we going to do if someone finds out?"  
  
She shrugged "I guess...if we still want it to be....they'll just...have to get over it!"  
  
"Now that's a determined woman."  
  
She grinned again "Yep! That's me!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
The End...  
  
A/N - What? Your ending it like that?!? How could you!   
  
Ok, I know...that's a horrible ending, right? Well, you don't have to worry! I'm working on a sequel right now! So don't worry! It should be up soon....its gonna be called....ummm....well...actually...I dunno what its gonna be called....if ya have an idea, tell me in your review.. I need to add for my own safety cause...ya see... my sis actually likes this...cause...well...like I've said b4 Mel is her character and well...she'll kill me if I don't continue....  
  
Review....please? .................*crickets* I'll give you pixies!! .......................................*more crickets*  
..............I know you want to! LOL! ANTYways, I really hope that if you liked it, you'll review and (if you have any ideas) tell me what you think the next story should be called.   
  
Thanks! ^_^ *glomps all reviewers!* 


	11. Just Replying to the Reviews

No guys, not another chapter, just some replies to reviews.   
  
~*~*~  
  
The Nut 2003-05-08 5 Signed - nice   
  
- Thanks! If ya want, you can read the sequel 'How Many Couples Can We Get Together Today Sequel' (Its only temporary)  
  
draco-iz-a-hottie 2003-05-09 9 Signed - omg! i can't believe it! lol...itz good   
  
- Thanks! Lol! Ditto to the above ^^ *is too lazy to type it all out again* lol  
  
Laylana-Fairyweather 2003-05-11 10 Signed - I can't wait for you to do the sequal! I love this story and I'm sorry I just found it! Maybe the title to the next one could be " How many couples can stay together" That would be a cool play off of the title for this story. Write the sequal soon!   
  
- Its alright that ya just found it! It hasn't been out for too long ^_^ On anohter note - I LOVE your title idea! I think I might re-name it as that if I don't get any other suggestions ^_^ and yet again another note - well....you've already found the sequel being as you've already reviewed it ^_^ 


End file.
